Memories of Snow
by fanfatic08
Summary: Because, I don't like it when something I love hates another thing that I love." she said to him. "By the way, I'm not an object" Happy New Year!


**-ooo00-..-00ooo-**

**Memories of Snow**

**-…-..-…-**

**One-shot**

**By: fanfatic08**

**-ooo00-..-00ooo-**

**A/N: Hello, minna-san! Happy New Year! I wanted to post a one-shot for Christmas but I couldn't write anything so here's for the New Year. Hope you like it!**

"Aaaah, Ryoma-kun, it's snowing." A lady with long, reddish brown hair, wearing a sleeveless, blue dress lined with white fur at its base, spoke as she touched the glass wall separating her from the snowy scene outside.

Ryoma spared a glance towards the said glass wall before returning his focus on hitting the ball back to the wall. He smiled briefly as he continued to practice.

-.-

_Kringg… Kringg… Kringg…_

The phone rang a third time before Nanako answered it. "Moshi, moshi! Echizen residence, how may I help you?" she said, pausing as she listened to the timid voice of a timid girl. "Ryoma-kun, Ryuzaki-chan wants to talk to you," she called out for her cousin.

"Hai…," was Ryoma's lazy response from his room upstairs. He slowly he went down to answer the phone. "Hn?" Ryoma asked as he pulled the phone from his cousin.

"Ryoma-kun, Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno's spoke cheerfully. Sometime after they met in their freshmen years, they started to become close. They were now in their second year and were close enough that making phone calls to each other was nothing out of the ordinary. However, Sakuno would often be the one calling. "Look outside!" she continued, somewhat excited.

"Mn," Ryoma muttered as he turned to face one of the open areas of their Japanese home. He saw much small white, fluffy stuff outside. It was like rain, falling from the sky above. But it wasn't liquid. He cringed at the sight, then quickly turned his back from the scene.

"Did you see it, Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno asked, but heard no response. "It's snowing! It's so beautiful!"

Ryoma stayed silent. He was remembering that night so many years ago- the night that altered something in him. "I have to go." He said hanging up on her.

"I wonder what that was about." Sakuno muttered to herself as she gently placed the phone back to its cradle.

She looked out again and observed the snow. She smiled as memories flashed back to her mind. Then, she remembered what Ryoma's cousin told her not more than two weeks ago. Making up her mind, she pulled her phone from her pocket and began texting. After hitting send, she went to the backyard.

Sensing his phone vibrate by the side of his bed, Ryoma opened his eyes and stared at the name of the sender. He slowly took the phone and read the message.

_Ryoma-kun, could you come to my house. I need to talk to you._

He thought about whether he should go or not. Then, he remembered how he rudely hung up on her, so he decided to visit and apologize, too. He stood up from his bed, not bothering to respond to her text message. He changed his clothes and went down.

"I'm going out," was all he said as he passed by his cousin.

He put on his shoes and slid the door close behind him. He watched the snow for a few seconds before glaring at them as he continued on his way to Sakuno's house. Reaching his destination, he quickly went under a shade and rid himself of the white stuff. He pressed on the doorbell. There was no response from anyone inside. Having grown weary of ringing the bell repeatedly and receiving no response, he twisted the knob which, to his surprise, was unlocked. Inviting himself in, he looked around the house and saw no one. There was no light except for the one by the backyard. Without thinking, he went there and found who he was looking for.

Sakuno was there, standing, hands stretched outward to catch snow and eyes closed as she had her head tilted upward.

"The snow is so white, so pure. It's cold and soft. But, it's sad how it quickly melts in my hands." Sakuno spoke, looking at a small puddle of water in her outstretched hands. "But, it doesn't have a choice, does it? It has to turn back to water so one day it will be able to turn to snow again." Sakuno spoke, remaining in the same position.

Ryoma just stared at her as he took a sit on the steps.

"I love the snow," Sakuno continued with a smile. Then, she finally opened her eyes and faced Ryoma. "Do you like the snow, Ryoma-kun?" she asked, offering her hand, asking him to join her under the snow.

Ryoma just looked down. They remained silent until Ryoma broke it. "The snow's not pure, it's-" he started to whisper but was cut off.

"It's stained with your parents' blood," Sakuno said, dropping her hand. "With their death!" she continued as she took a step closer to Ryoma.

Ryoma looked up, shocked. He had tried so hard to hide it from everyone- his friends, his teammates, his schoolmates, the media, the world and her, especially her.

"That's what you're thinking, right, Ryoma-kun?" She took another step forward.

Ryoma just looked away.

"But the memories of their death are not the memories that make you hate the snow, right?" Another step toward Ryoma. "It's the memories of when they were still alive and happily living with you." She said, as she took another step forward, bringing her to where he was sitting.

Ryoma just continued to stare at the plant in the corner.

"You're probably wondering why I know this." Sakuno said as she knelt before him. "Ryoma-kun, are you forgetting that you're not the only one who lost someone important?"

This made Ryoma look at Sakuno.

"I lost my grandmother, too, Ryoma-kun. She was at the hospital when she died due to her disease. It was snowing at that time, too. But, I don't hate the snow. I never did. I actually love it because they bring back memories of when obaa-chan was still alive. This assures me that I would never forget how loving she is." She spoke, tears escaping from her eyes.

"Oi," Ryoma said as he moved to wipe her tears away.

"Ryoma-kun," Sakuno spoke as she grabbed his hand. "Do you still hate the snow?"

Ryoma's eyes opened wide. Then, it went back to normal as he wore a smile on his face.

"No," Ryoma said as he watched Sakuno's face brighten. "But, why does it matter to you if I hate the snow or not?"

"It's simple. It's because I don't like it when something I love hates another thing I love." Sakuno answered almost immediately only realizing that she had practically confessed when she had finished speaking. Her body froze as she watched Ryoma closely, waiting for his reaction.

"That's it?" Ryoma asked as he stood up and watched the snow.

Sakuno continued to sit there. _'I guess he's still too dense.'_ Sakuno thought as she smiled to herself. She stood up and stared at the snow, too.

"By the way, Sakuno," Ryoma spoke, making Sakuno freeze in shock at the use of her first name. "I'm not an object to be labelled as a "thing"." He continued, smirking.

Sakuno looked up at him, blushing yet still smiling. Finally, after more than a year, she was able to confess to him without being rejected.

-.-

"Ryoma-kun, you always make me wait so long." She spoke as she crossed her arms against her chest and pouted.

"I didn't ask you to wait for me." Ryoma said as he passed her by and went out the building and into the snow-filled world.

She just smiled to herself and followed him out. Then, she went pass him and twirled around, hands stretched outward to catch snow. They stood there for a few minutes just watching the snow.

He stared, thinking of what he had just remembered a while ago. He never did tell her of the reason why he first hated the memories the snow gave him. It was because he was never able to show them that he cared and that he loved them, too. But, he realized that there was no use in regretting. Instead, he decided to never let that happen again. He wouldn't let his loved ones go before he shows them that he cares, too. He smiled again before he approached her and hung his jacket on her shoulders.

"You'll get cold," he said as he started to leave. "Sakuno."

Ryuzaki Sakuno just smiled at the retreating figure of her fiancé before jogging to catch up with him.

…**-oooo00 End 00oooo-…**

**A/N: So, how was it? I know, I know. It's OOC. But spare me. It's almost the new year (It's 11:41 PM here). Haha. Just kidding. It's not a valid reason so you could always click on the review button and tell me just how bad it was. Again, comments, suggestions and flames are welcome. Both anonymous and signed reviews are accepted.**


End file.
